Sniffing It Out
by MariTheNnasty
Summary: Smut! Let see how Natsu handle it when Sniff something in Lucy's dirty hamper and then find the smell on Lucy. Warning It's Naughty! Nalu


**Hey I just wanted to entertain all of you with a little smut while I try to thing up and work out another story to write for you so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story is written by me and inspired by Fairy Tail which is an anime own by Hiro Mashima.**

While walking home to her apartment with the Natsu, Lucy notices the night sky starting to be cover by clouds but didn't think much of it. As she arrives to her apartment Natsu steps in quickly and runs to the kitchen to raid her fridge. "No Natsu you're not doing this again, you always think just because you walked me home that you can eat up all my food and stay here but not tonight now go home!" "Owww but Lucy you know since Happy's gone with Wendy and Charla that it will be boring at my house" he whined. She crossed her arm over her chest saying, "Even when Happy is here you do the same thing, I'm too tired to deal with your chaos today." "But Lucy it pouring outside, it looks like a storm you wouldn't kick me out in that, would you?" he said pointing to the window. She ran to the window and saw he was right. For some reason the weather outside was turn horrible in a matter of seconds since they walked in the house.

Lucy sighed _~How is it I always get stuck in these messes with Him~ _"Oh okay but under one condition." Natsu face lit up as he gave her a goofy grin saying, "Anything" She then pointed to the couch, "You have to stay there in silence without moving a muscle until I finish with my bath, I don't want you destroying my house especially my kitchen!" "But" "No buts or your ass is going out in the rain got that!"So he sat down and watched her grab a towel and head inside the bathroom.

Lucy walked out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her waist an hour later and seeing Natsu rocking where he sat. "What wrong with you?" curious to know why he was in the state. "Lucy since you're done with your bath, can I please use the bathroom? I had to use it since we got here." So she rolled her eye, "Yes" and as soon as those words pass Lucy's lips the dragon slayer went swiftly to the bathroom and closed the door. As he was trying to rapidly take off his pants he stumbles and tripped into the hamper filled with dirty clothes that fell along with him. When he fell, his nose landed on a small laced garment that looks like it covers nothing. *Sniff Sniff* The smell coming from the garment was overpowering sending Natsu into confusion so far that he hardly remember he had to pee. Natsu got up slowly then walk to the toilet and let his penis out then began to pee. _~What was that? Is smells like Lucy but it was different, but why does it make me feel so needy and dirty? ~ _He thought as he looked back that the little piece of clothing on the ground.

Meanwhile Lucy got dress in a loose v-neck T-Shirt and some short then walked into the kitchen to make some tea. When the tea was done she prepare a cup for herself but as she began to drink it the warmth filled her body, she felt a slight tingle in her lower region so she rubbed he legs together. _~Wait what am I doing? Natsu's here! Oh crap I forgot to put on a bra and some panties! ~ _She slapped herself on the forehead then ran out the kitchen but to her surprise she was too late. Natsu was standing there and looked somehow out of whack. "Hey I made some tea you could go in the kitchen and have some even get some food if you want" Lucy said to try to distract him so she can put on some underclothes but it failed, he was too involve in his thoughts of the smell that lingered in his nose. "Umm Natsu are you okay?" She was nervous that he wasn't responding and ashamed knowing she was somewhat naked in front of him so the tingle started up again.

Not able to control her, Lucy's thighs rubbed against each other. "N-Natsu" Suddenly he looked up at her with a confusing face. ~_That smell, it's fresh! Where is it coming from? It has to be from Lucy! But why? ~_ He gradually walked towards Lucy with determination and as he stepped towards her she unconsciously stepped back. Soon her leg hit the bed stopping her in her tracks and then he was only inches from her face. He sniffed around her face. _~What in the world? Why is he sniffing me and acting all weird? ~_ Lucy thought as she stood still while he sniffed on her neck then down her cleavage. The warmth that went across her body made her tingle even more sending Natsu down her abdomen passed her waist and then he stopping in front of her vagina.

Natsu thought about what he discovered for a second and then shout up to her face being only centimeters away saying with a husky tone, "Why does your pussy smell that way Luce?" _~Oh my god did he just say pussy, such a filthy word, wait he could smell that I'm wet! _~ Lucy swallowed hard not knowing what to say, "I umm I, I, I…" He grabbed by both of her wrist to prove how serious he was, "Tell me Luce, I need to know!" "I-It's well…just" He could barely take much more of the scent, it changed his way of thinking and awaken his beastly instinct. Scared Lucy tried to get a way but it simply made her leg her rub against him which finished with him growling. Her eyes widen at the touch and when she looked down she saw the bulge poking out of his pants. _~Why is she doing this to me? Is she using magic? Why do I feel like I have to make her pay for this, like I have to attack her, like I have to make her mine!? ~_

"Lucy you're not helping your situation! I just can't hold back anymore, I have to punish you for this!" He said while holding her wrists with one hand and taking his scarf off with the other. "Wait Natsu" she pleaded but it was too late, he had already tied the scarf around her wrists and then around the bed post. "Okay, okay I'm wet! I'm wet so now let me go!" Natsu shakes his head and then whispers in her ear, "Answer me this, what are you thinking about that's make you wet Luce?" The question shocked her, she wasn't expecting it and not only that but the why he asked completely made her quiver. _~Oh why me? ~_ She thought as she closed her eyes wishing this would all go way. "Since you not answering me I can assume I'm making you wet!" Her eyes blasted up to see large smirk on his face, he was truly torturing her.

Natsu genteelly traced Lucy's chin with his fingers and then pulled in kissing her, surprising her once more. The kiss was passionately rough forcing himself on her as his tongue broke through surveying her mouth. He put everything into this kiss even as he crawled on top of her spreading her legs so he could be between them. As soon as she moaned into his mouth when he shoved him cock against her pussy he stopped and looked at her. She was beauty, her eyes glossed in passion, her breathing was heavy, her lips were swollen and parted slightly; she look as if she was filled with lust. Yearning to tough him, she tugged on the scarf but it was an utter failure. He whispered in her ear, "You're a horny little bitch, I bet you fantasize about me all the time, you're probably wanted to fuck me since we met, isn't that right?" Then he began to bite down her neck leaving many red marks and continued until her shirt stopped him, so he ripped it off.

As Natsu carried on, moans increasingly escaped her lips. When he reached one of her nipples he commences to nibble, suck, and twirl his tongue on it so she said, "Fuck! Natsu…please!" He looked up at her squirming not once letting his attention leave her breast. He bite down her nibble causing her to scream in pleasure then started to trail down as his fingers traced the waist band of her shorts. Pulling them down bit by bit sending her lose any sense she had left. Once they were off, he spread her legs far apart, "Damn Luce you want me that much you're soaking wet!" He just touched her pussy and then pulled away watching how a thin line of her juices connect his finger with her pussy. Chuckling at the slight he began to lick the juice of his finger and then her pussy.

Lucy's legs were shaking in pleasure as his tongue snaked around her clitoris then darting in her core sucking up her juices. She moans as she reaching her seventh heaven, so far gone in ecstasy especially when one of his fingers sunk into her, then another and again he add one more. Curling her back as she could not hold on any longer she was about to break into euphoria when without warning Natsu stopped his actions. "What are you doing? Why did you stop? I was going to cum." She wanted an explanation but all he said was, "I'm not letting you cum without you asking for permission or me telling you to. Tell me what you want, plead for it like a little bitch!" Those words throw her off track, she would have never image he was so controlling, demanding, even malicious. It made her vibrate down to her bones yet she couldn't help but get aroused by it. "Please just uh put your dick inside me already and make me cum" she said nervously. "What was that? My dick, I don't believe you say it like you mean it!" he insisted. "Put your dick in my pussy and fuck me so I can cum!"

"If that what you really want" so he took out his clothes showing her his huge length. "Oh wow you're so gigantic!" Natsu grinned at her words thrusting his cock into her core. Tears fell from her eyes as she came instantaneously. "That was quick" Then he started a pace gradually speeding up, placing Lucy's legs on his chest holding in place with one hand a grabbing one of her breast with the other. "Nastuuu god Natsu…fuck" He growled at her encouragement, "Lucy your walls feel like their crushing my dick that how tight you are…shit" He continued to shove into her harder and faster as he lead into her more leave no space; her leg were the only thing between them as they pressed against her boobs.

"Lu-Luce come for me!" Natsu moan in cloud nine. This was it he was going to prove that this was his Lucy, all of her that she was his one and only by giving her all he had even his seeds. She could barely hear what he had to say, she was in her world tripping in bliss, a deep overload of emotion and physical joy as her cum burst out. Lucy then bit down on his neck over his scar, finally getting her pay back. With this she sent him into his very own bliss, pounding hard into her as his climaxed, his seed gushed deep inside her. He stroked his dick a couple more times until he had completely dumped his load and then fell beside her. Both panting with exhaustion but Lucy was the first to fall asleep. Almost forgetting about her situation he untied her, kissed her forehead, covered them with the blanket bring her into his arms and was off to sleep himself glad that someone made it rain.

**I hope you liked it even though Natsu was being an ass. This was just to keep you amused while I write the next big thing. Everyone loves smut! Even still please Review! Maybe even tell me what you thing a Nalu sex scene should be like maybe I'll put it in my next story and make a shout out to you!**


End file.
